Dispossessed
by ComposerDragon
Summary: Marceline's having an unexpected influx of memories and emotions after reclaiming her old home. Of course she doesn't feel guilty, but maybe she really shouldn't have taken their tree house after all...


Dispossessed

**Alright, I hope you'll indulge me for a second here.**

**This is my first Adventure Time fanfiction. I actually wasn't planning on writing any, but I saw the episode Evicted on today, the one where everyone's favorite sexy vampire lady takes Finn and Jake's treehouse. Afterwards, I got to wondering exactly what Marceline did during the time that Finn and Jake went house hunting (besides take part in the song), and what persuaded her to confront them later. She probably just followed them around to mess with them, but I decided to make the story unnecessarily deep. That's my job as a fan nerd, after all.**

**I'm rating this T for the phone conversation between Marceline and Peebles. I think I took it a little bit passed pure interpretation. It's kind of obvious what I'm hinting at. I don't necessarily support MxPB, but I can really see it happening. Marceline seems like the kind of person who would try a woman just as readily as a man. I "support" that pairing well enough, but I shudder to think of Marshall Lee x Gumball. Even more proof that I'm a dude.**

**So… yeah. I hope I got my point across in here well enough. I got sidetracked a couple of times. And I know I probably got quite a few details wrong; this was made after watching Evicted only one time. I forgot some of the smaller things.**

**Expect some more Adventure Time stuff soon. I even had an idea for a novel or two based on Marceline, but I do NOT have room in my schedule to write them.**

**Enjoy…**

She smirked after she closed the window, watching through the gaps in the shudders as the small boy in the funny hat and the odd dog argued in the rain for a while. The dog suddenly grew, arching over his human counterpart to shelter him from the downpour, and they began to walk away. Seconds later, the roiling clouds abruptly cleared, revealing a pristine blue sky.

Marceline hissed and backed away from the window, retreating to the deepest shadows of the living room. She hated the fact that Ooo could have sudden sunlight in the middle of the evening. The freakish weather could catch even her unawares.

She remembered back to her earliest childhood, some time after the bombs had fallen. When Ooo didn't quite exist yet, but neither did earth. She had been wandering around with her father, picking up food from the few restaurants and stores that hadn't been completely obliterated by the shockwaves. It was the strange in-between time, when the lights started showing up. The sky would suddenly explode in bursts of rainbow color and echoing flashes that left the ruined buildings shaking. Her father hadn't cared, so neither had she. All they had to do was wander and live, dodging zombies because they were too annoying to deal with, and take in the beautiful chaos of a world in ruins. They were both fine; her father was deathless, and she was strong enough to handle anything that would come their way. She wasn't even a vampire yet, just not human. She was half of whatever her mom was, and half of whatever her dad was.

Marceline blinked. She hadn't thought back to that time in years. It was probably the nostalgia of this old tree.

She had learned to deal with the memories after a while. It was the major burden of being immortal, having to live for so long. Everywhere she went held some sort of prior experience for her, usually traumatic and emotionally scarring. Heck, even just now she had almost remembered that one time with the fries. And now, looking at the walls of this living room, she could see the familiar bark under the possessions that were now hers. They made her think of Ash.

But she had learned to deal with all this. She would just have to sit back, play her bass, and keep playing until she forgot again. It always worked.

She went for her bag to grab her guitar, but something stopped her. She paused, trying to identify the feeling. She was tired, that was for sure, and she really should be sleeping. But her head was buzzing now, and she knew she would never get some rest now. Something was off. She didn't feel like playing her guitar anymore.

"I must be hungry," she muttered to herself, turning to float towards the trapdoor that she remembered led to the kitchen. But something stopped her again.

There was a picture that wasn't hers that was sitting on an end table that wasn't hers. It was of that kid and his dog, laughing and leaning against one another in a pose that just screamed "Bros." The kid was holding a chipped golden sword, and behind him a fat, blue skinned old man was lying unconscious on the ground, a crown lying beside him.

Marceline felt something kick inside her chest, vaguely where she remembered her heart used to be. He looked so innocent, both of them did. A high pitched raspy drone started up in the back of her mind. She shook her head.

"This is my house now," she reminded herself. "It always was."

Right. Hungry. Time to get food.

The kitchen looked nothing like she had known it as, and was stocked with normal food. There wasn't a lot of red, but she found a basket of fresh strawberries and an old jar of some sort of jelly. She took them both and sat at their (her) table, perching at the edge of the shadows. She gazed out the window at the endless green hills that eventually gave way to the ancient knobby trees that had probably stood there as long as there had been an Ooo. Her right arm slipped into the sunlight, and she winced. She left it there, though. It felt like a bad sunburn.

She jumped when the phone rang. She had never had a phone.

Inspecting it curiously, she eventually found out how to put the headset over her ears, and hit the answer button. There was a crackling of static, and then a voice spoke up.

"Finn? Jake? Is that you?" The voice was feminine, and very familiar. Marceline wracked her brain, trying to recall where it was from.

"What?" she asked.

There was a suspicious pause. "Who is this?"

"It's me," Marceline answered. "This is my house."

"Where's Finn?" the voice demanded. Dang, it was familiar…

"He's… out right now," Marceline said. "He won't be returning any time soon."

"What? Where is he?"

And suddenly she realized. _Oh my glob, this is too perfect_.

"Does it matter, Bonnibelle?" Marceline asked, lounging back into her chair. "I'm sure someone like you wouldn't need _other_ people."

"… _Marceline?_" Princess Bubblegum asked in complete disbelief. "Is that you?"

"I'm insulted you didn't figure it out faster," Marceline laughed. "You certainly knew my name before… in the bedroom…"

She could feel the heat of Bubblegum's blush through the phone. Torturing her was just too much fun.

"What did you do with Finn?" Bubblegum demanded. "I swear, if you hurt him in any way…"

"Relax, Bonni, I just kicked him out. He did a really good job of fixing the place up, though."

"Your house? That's Finn's house!"

"Pshaw," Marceline smirked. "I was living here before that little guy was even born."

"He will slay you Marceline," Bubblegum warned her. "If anyone can, it's him."

"I doubt it. He's way too tiny. And his dog's scared to death of me."

"Marceline, get out of their house! It's not yours!"

"Aw, c'mon Bonni, don't be like that!" Marceline said, lacing her voice with that seductive edge that she knew made her shiver. "You used to be a lot more friendly with me… what was that you used to say to? Oh, that's right… 'Oh Marceline… _oh Marceline…_'"

"Just shut up!" Bubblegum shrieked, princess-y composure momentarily lost. She sputtered for a while longer, trying to think of something to say, but eventually just hung up. Marceline laughed and took the headset off her ears, resting it on the table. The sun was beginning to set yet again, and the sky was bathed in the smeared palette of twilight. It would be safe for her to go outside again soon.

A strange, startled-sounding beep caught her attention, and she whirled to see a tiny little green computer standing in the doorway, pixels on its screen forming a surprised face.

_Oh my glob it's so CUTE._

"Come here, baby," Marceline cooed, gesturing the little thing forward. It hugged the doorframe, distrust surprisingly evident on its simple face.

"Come on! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Marceline said softly. She patted her lap.

The thing stepped forwards a little bit, little arms raised in front of it in a nervous kind of way. Marceline held her own arms out to show that she meant no harm.

Slowly, the computer made its way across the room and onto the table in front of Marceline. It refused to sit on her lap, and instead decided to sit in front of her.

"Who are you?" It asked. Its voice wasn't male or female, really, and had a strange accent that she couldn't place.

"I'm Marceline," she said, smiling. The thing saw her pointed teeth and backed up warily.

"Shh, shh… I'm not going to hurt you," Marceline said again. "Who are you?"

"Beemo…" it said. "Where is… Finn and Jake?"

"I kicked them out," Marceline laughed. "It's my house, after all."

Beemo made a nervous sort of sound, waving its arms in a distressed way. "No no no! This house is… Finn and Jake!"

"No… it's mine," Marceline stated. "I lived here a _looong_ time before they did."

"No!" Beemo insisted. "You don't deserve this house! Finn and Jake are good! This house is theirs!"

Marceline's eyebrow quirked. "Who cares if they're good? This tree is mine and I'm taking it."

"They are good! They deserve this house! You are bad! Bad bad bad!"

Marceline hissed, and Beemo leaped from the table and sprinted from the room as fast as it could on its stumpy little legs, waving its arms and screaming "nononononononooooooo!' all the way out the door. Marceline watched it go with a disgruntled look on her face.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a small worm wriggle onto the table. As she watched, it reared up to face her and started to warble.

"Get off the table," Marceline muttered, and flicked it away. It spiraled out of sight into the shadows over the kitchen floor, screaming.

It was fully dark outside now, and the storm clouds had vaguely returned, only slightly eclipsing the enormous moon that hung low over the hills. She really should have been outside, wandering around, but she was so tired. She would try and sleep.

She rose from her chair slowly, head buzzing with that annoying raspy drone again. She floated down the hallway to the living room and collapsed onto the couch. No matter how hard she clamped her eyes shut, though, the sweet embrace of sleep would not come.

That odd feeling was back. What was it? She stared at the ceiling that wasn't quite the same as the one she remembered, trying to sort through her confused thoughts. The picture of Finn and Jake leered at her from the side table that wasn't hers. No, it was hers, but it wasn't…

She groaned. Why couldn't her emotions ever be as simple as she let on to other people?

The drone was louder, and she clamped her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to drown out the sound.

"_Finn and Jake are good! You are bad bad bad!"_

"_He will slay you, Marceline. If anyone can, it's him."_

_Finn and Jake._

_Finn and Jake…_

"_COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, LADY!"_

She sat up abruptly, recognizing the drone. It was that kid's obnoxious voice, repeating over and over in her mind, screaming at her to get out of his house. Out of her house. Out of the house that was hers, then was his, then was hers again. The house that was always hers. The house that was always his…

Marceline groaned and ground the palms of her hands into her eyes. Nothing was making sense right now.

"_Marceline, get out of their house! It's not yours!"_

_Finn and Jake…_

That was it, wasn't it? Finn and Jake.

That made it easy to solve the problem. She would go and find them and resolve this issue. Either she would kill them, or they would get their house back. She would let them get their house back. Her house back.

She shook her head and glided out the window, soaring out over the moon soaked rolling hills.

She had a suspicion of where they would go, based upon what they had done with their tree. Her tree. She almost didn't believe that it could be true, but if it was… then that was just too funny.

At the speed she was flying, the Ice Kingdom came and went rather quickly. The ocean took even less time, and suddenly the cave appeared out of the darkness. Pulsing music and flashing lights echoed from deep within.

"Oh my glob, that is just too awesome," Marceline laughed to herself. They left one of her homes, only to move into another one! The situation was almost too perfect. She couldn't wait to see their faces when she showed them the mark that she had carved into the floor.

She floated inside and landed on the floor in front of a piece of cloth hung over an opening in a makeshift wall to serve as a door. The music and lights were coming from within, and already she could feel her hips swaying with the rhythm.

Letting a smile grace her lips, she pushed back the curtain and sashayed inside.


End file.
